Passionate Rod
=Passionate Rod= Manse of Wood 2 *Produces a Passionate Rod :This small emerald rod has the shape of a small rod of bamboo, three segments in length; two segments are green, the last end segment is bright red. When attuned to by a female essence-channel, she grows a large, thick penis from the front of her mound, leaving her vagina untouched and not producing testicles. So equipped, she has full control of her own fertility, to the point of even being able to prevent a Neomah from constructing a child using her flesh (though the Neomah would not be aware of this until she failed in the attempt,) or preventing any children of any sort from being conceived of or grown from her in any way, shape, or form - this would include, for example, being able to render Ichnuemon Hunter eggs laid within her sterile and dissolved, to choose whether or not to become pregnant, and having the ability to terminate at any time any pregnancy created of her, whether the child is within her or not. As females attuned to the Manse have effectively become hermaphrodites, their gender cannot be magically changed again; even should they shape shift into another form (such as by being a Lunar Exalt,) their new form will retain the effects of the Rod. :Males attuned to the Passionate Rod, on the other hand, suffer from significant and frequent bouts of lust (Difficulty 2 Temperance roll to resist actively pursuing sexual gratification, rolled daily,) and are eminently fertile, always begetting healthy, strong offspring in any woman they lay with, barring extreme factors (such as the pregnancy being actively terminated, or outright magical effects which prevent her from becoming fertile; alchemical mixtures such as Maiden Tea notwithstanding, or her physically lacking the reproductive organs to bear a child to term.) The Passionate Rod is spectacular amongst Hearthstones in that it's effects take place immediately upon attunement to the Manse it belongs to; the owner need not even have the rod upon his or her person, and the user can attune to or de-attune to the Manse from the Hearthstone alone. It still requires a Hearthstone Slot for essence recovery, however. :Lastly, the Passionate Rod makes it's owner immune to all sexually-transmitted Crippling effects, Shaping effects, Poisions or diseases. This effect is considered Perfect against all such effects which are not outright deliberate hostile charms or magic, and it adds it's owner's Essence score and it's own Manse rating in automatic successes against direct hostile magical effects which force roll-offs. The Passionate Rod (the Manse) was actually a devious trick played by the Fair Folk of the west upon an extremely up-tight Immaculate Monk who had made his career administering defeat to the likes of them. A copy of a Manse which was first invented by House Cynis upon the Imperial Isle, an example on the Southwestern Edge of the Inland Sea was studied, and a Wood Manse belonging to the Monk was radically and rapidly re-shaped into a towering pillar of bamboo, green at the bottom with a red cap at the top. Hollow, with each floor a room linked by a circular stairwell, every room is a bedroom, and the top room is the hearthstone alter, where the Passionate Rod (the Hearthstone) forms upon the soft, fluffy pillow. To add additional insult to injury, the Fae went and bound a couple of servitors to the Manse; a Neomah given the name of Kae S'jet, and a Nymph by the name of Oria, and the Manse itself is actually very nice. The rooms above ground all contain an assortment of bedrooms, all with windows and amenities, and which mimic any number of different environments, from scorching southern desert to softly-windy Northern Glacier, to the soft and pleasant. The ground floor contains a cold pool to swim (or romp) in, and the floor below contains a hot tub to relax (or romp) in. The Manse is on the Southeastern tip of the island which also holds the Wisdom on the Peak, amidst a beautiful tropical forest of palm trees and bamboo shoots. Within the Manse's zone of influence, the Palm Trees share their space with bamboo shoots as large as the surrounding trees, though none as tall as the Passionate Rod. =Powers and Drawbacks= Drawbacks *Fragility 1 - the Manse is a tower of bamboo, after all. Powers *Bound Servitor (2): Neomah "Kae S'jet" *Bound Servitor (2): Nymph "Oria" *Subtle Breath of Sextes Jylis (1) Category:Exalted